guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guild
Guilds are the primary community connection of Guild Wars. They're used in the Guild versus Guild GvG battles. You don't need any members to create a guild, and being part of a guild isn't at all necessary to fully enjoy the world of Guild Wars. However, being a part of an active guild can add another element of teamwork to the game, and climbing the ladder to being the top guild in Guild Wars will bring you a measure of acclaim inside the world. -This page got owned- wow how funny. just. owned. lol. now someone has to type it all up again, what a shame. I mean, all that hard work, oh well. Never play hide and seek with osama, like in highschool they were like hey lets play hide and seek! oh **** who let osama play, you know we're gonna be playing for 6 years now! Fine ass holes go hide.. 1.. 2.. he'll just be in a cave again. 1337 Adding, Removing, and Promoting Members You must be an officer or the leader of a guild to kick, promote, or add a member. Adding & Removing Members To invite a member , first open your guild window, by pressing G on your keyboard or by using the menu. The guild window shows the roster of officers and members, as well as their online/offline status and an approximate time they were last online. From there, simply type in the name of the person you wish to invite. If they are offline, it will send the invitation as soon as they log in. If they accept, they will show up in the guild roster as a member. Inviting members to a guild costs . If you should want to kick someone out of the guild for any reason, click on the icon to the left of their name in the guild window, and select "Kick name out of guild." This process is not directly reversible; if you change your mind, you'll have to reinvite the member in question, which will cost you another . It is generally considered bad form to ask your new recruit to pay the membership fee. If your guild owns a Guild Hall, you can issue a "guest" invitation to a player for the same fee. A guest invitation allows the player to compete on the side of your guild in Guild vs. Guild combat for up to 8 hours, after which the invitation expires. While someone is a guest of a guild, they still retain their membership to their true guild. There is a guild cap of 100 members and officers, although guests can still be invited when at the cap. -This page got owned- wow how funny. just. owned. lol. now someone has to type it all up again, what a shame. I mean, all that hard work, oh well. Never play hide and seek with osama, like in highschool they were like hey lets play hide and seek! oh **** who let osama play, you know we're gonna be playing for 6 years now! Fine ass holes go hide.. 1.. 2.. he'll just be in a cave again. 1337 Getting a Cape Your guild's cape is the symbol of your guild throughout the world of Guild Wars. The cost of a guild cape is . This may seem expensive to a new player or guild, but in the grand scope of things, it's not very much money. Further, it is very difficult to recruit members into a guild with no cape. In the Inventory window, you can toggle the visibility of your cape in various areas. The settings are: #Always Show #Hide in Towns and Outposts #Hide in Combat Areas (Except PvP) #Always Hide (Except PvP) -This page got owned- wow how funny. just. owned. lol. now someone has to type it all up again, what a shame. I mean, all that hard work, oh well. Never play hide and seek with osama, like in highschool they were like hey lets play hide and seek! oh **** who let osama play, you know we're gonna be playing for 6 years now! Fine ass holes go hide.. 1.. 2.. he'll just be in a cave again. 1337 Quitting or Disbanding a Guild You can leave your guild by clicking the icon next to your name on the guild roster and choosing "Leave Guild." If you are the guild leader, you must first promote an officer or member to the position of guild leader before you're allowed to quit. If, as guild leader, you wish to disband your guild entirely, you must first kick out every member individually. Once all members are removed, you can then click the icon next to your name, and select "Disband Guild". -This page got owned- wow how funny. just. owned. lol. now someone has to type it all up again, what a shame. I mean, all that hard work, oh well. Never play hide and seek with osama, like in highschool they were like hey lets play hide and seek! oh **** who let osama play, you know we're gonna be playing for 6 years now! Fine ass holes go hide.. 1.. 2.. he'll just be in a cave again. 1337 Alliances Alliances are one of the hardest parts of a guild to maintain. Without some strong guilds, an alliance will just be a chat room. As guilds are the backbone of any alliance, all participating guilds must be active in order to prevent their alliance from dying due to inactivity or nonparticipation. In order to start or join an alliance, a guild must first decide if it wishes to side with the Kurzicks or the Luxons, as all guilds in an alliance must be aligned with the same faction in order to obtain faction points. To invite a Guild into an Alliance the Guild's leader must pay . A strong alliance participating in Alliance Battles regularly may begin to gain enough faction to be granted an outpost or town. -This page got owned- wow how funny. just. owned. lol. now someone has to type it all up again, what a shame. I mean, all that hard work, oh well. Never play hide and seek with osama, like in highschool they were like hey lets play hide and seek! oh **** who let osama play, you know we're gonna be playing for 6 years now! Fine ass holes go hide.. 1.. 2.. he'll just be in a cave again. 1337